Sitting With Shadows
by Poptart Superstar
Summary: Two women. Two shadows. Both women would do anything for their organization, even living with the skeletons in their closets. Axel and Demyx are just conveniently placed Nobodies that ..someone.. likes... Rated T for Chapter Five.
1. Prologue, A Taste of Her Past

Prologue

'Where am I? Why am I here?' she asked herself, slowly stepping through the dark streets, using the wall as a support as her footsteps echoed through the world…

The clinking of metal had made her escape the kitchen again, but… These people… They were something new to her.

One smelled like Superior, Xemnas. The other… well, he smelled like icecream…

"Why…?"

* * *

Xemnas had followed her into the Room of sleep, seeing as he had heard hundreds of thousands of explosions… Axel was doing his best to calm her down. But, the girl kept crying and had no use for words. 

No, she had a use for them… But she didn't choose to use them to her advantage.

Unlike the others, Sciallxat was extremely slow when she walked. Maybe she was making sure nothing was in her way… But Xemnas knew what her condition was… and he wasn't going to tell the rest of the members until she was ready to face them herself.

Since Scialxat wasn't ready to face anyone yet, Xemnas wasn't going to say anything.

* * *

The rain stung against her body. Was this what rain felt like when it was cold? Sciallxat didn't know… She was far too busy in her steam room most of the time. 

The lime-haired girl's train of thought was broken when the front door opened…

"Hiya! Welcome to Castle Oblivion!"

* * *

**Yo, it's Sciallxat's creator here (AKA: Sora). Zexi will be in our next chapter.**

**Anyhooo...**

**There is a BIG skeleton ****in Sci's closet, and I want you guys to find out LATER! (Dun, dun, dun!)**

** Quick Zexi Pop In! ** _Neither of us own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, but we own Lirxae and Sciallxat!_


	2. Chapter 1: A Welcomed Welcome

**Author's Notes**

Hey guys. I'm writer number 2, Zexi! Boo...I want to be number 1. I'd be as awesome as Zemmy! (: As you may know already, Sora-pin made Sciallxat, so I must've made Lirxae. Right? Yeah. So. ...Everybody! I have this odd pet peeve where I hate when people mispronouce things, so just so you know Lirxae's name is pronounced "Leer - kz- eye".

Here's a wonderful (As if) s picture /s sketch I drew of Lirxae and Sciallxat. Just take out the spaces.

img. photobucket . com / albums / v720 / kayleighko / art / scan0003 . jpg

Lirxae is on the left, Sciallxat on the right. Lirxae has light brown hair. Very light. She wears black heels, navy blue stockings, and her skirt is navy with white dots. ...ask Sora-pin about Sciallxat's colours. All I know is she has bright Lime Green hair and really, really pale skin.

_Disclaimer: Neither of us own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, but we own Lirxae and Sciallxat!_

* * *

Chapter 1 : A Welcomed Welcome

Lirxae shivered as a weak wind blew against her back. She tightened the thin, cloak-like blanket that covered her and continued to tread down the dark beach. Cold, dark sand froze her bare feet and moved between her toes.

She stopped suddenly at an edge of the beach and looked at a tall, dark man ahead of her. He held his hand out to her, strong and commanding. She slowly walked closer, her eyes staring at his face with a frozen expression. A mix of curiosity and confusion covered her face as she shakily reached for his hand.

---

"Hey! Welcome to the Organization XIII!" Sciallxat grinned widely as she saw the short girl. "You're the new member? Yay! You look fun!"

Lirxae's face remained bland and expressionless.

"You're no fun! I'm Sciallxat. Welcome to the organization!" She said with her disposition not fading one bit.

"I'm Lirxae." The girl had sighed before saying this. It appeared her patience was being tested by this girl.

"I know! I have to introduce you to the other members!" Sciallxat said in her extremely perky voice. "DEEEEMMMIIIEEEE!!!"

Moments later a relatively tall man, compared to the two girls anyway, with messy blond hair entered the room. He rubbed his left eye for a moment before getting to where the two were.

"Uh?" He yawned. "I was sleeping."

"Demmie!" She said as she hugged him. "This is Lirxae. She's new." She nodded.

"I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you." He smiled and held his hand out to shake hands.

Her hands remained at her sides, her face slightly grimacing. Her mind swirled with an endless amount of extremely rude things she could say to him, yet her common sense kicked in. She wouldn't insult a higher up, that is unless the higher up continuously annoyed her to wits end. Somehow she knew that would end up happening quite often if she had to stay near those two.

The room sat in silence until Sciallxat broke in. "Let's show her around already! C'mon Demie!" She shook his arm, holding his wrist, as she spoke.

The two started walking, Lirxae following a short distance away. They continued down the hall, but stopped suddenly after a moment, causing Lirxae to run into Demyx's back.

"Shh! Hide!" Sciallxat said in a whispered panic, shoving them back against the wall. "It's that creepy guy, Vexen!" Sciallxat squirmed as she tried to hide behind Demyx.

Curious, Lirxae got up to see why Vexen was to be avoided.

"He's out to steal your D.N.A.!" Sciallxat shreaked out a shrill whisper.

Lirxae rolled her eyes at the girl and stepped over to Vexen. "...Hello."

Vexen turned to look at the girl he towered over. "A new recruit?" he asked.

Lirxae stood silent. She wondered why the girl made such a fuss from a seemingly normal guy. Vexen lifted his hand to grab her chin. "Hmm..."

Okay, maybe she understood why he freaked her out now.

Vexen laughed slightly, very quietly, as he walked off. Lirxae's face was back to it's normal bland face.

"Oh my god! Lirxae! You actually walked up to him! You're so brave." Sciallxat spoke in shock as she still clung to Demyx.

---

The three continued to walk along the multiple corridors. They had met quite a few members in the organization. The appearance of most of the members caused a funny reaction out of Sciallxat in some way. It seemed the more Lirxae walked with the two, the more she was tempted to scream. It was quite torturous, it seemed.

Lirxae sighed. It seemed the distance from those two would never be far enough. She now was walking a few meters behind the two. Demyx was now giving Sciallxat a piggyback, whining endlessly for her to get off_. 'Only a few more moments, only a few more.'_ Lirxae thought to herself in an effort to calm down.

Lirxae's walked seemed to get slower. She sighed for a moment, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She screamed loudly as she turned, only to stumble on the ground.

"Jeez, didn't mean to scare ya that much."

"Axie!" Sciallxat cheered as she ran from off of Demyx's back. She hugged him tightly as soon as she got to him, in some sort of a jumping hug.

Lirxae got up and brushed off her cloak. She couldn't hide her frustration any longer, as her face had shown.

"Don't be so glum. No reason to be depressed. You haven't even heard about 'The Trials' yet." the red-head laughed as he briefly rubbed the top of Sciallxat's head. The green-haired girl smiled and held on tight to Axel's thin waist.

"Trials?" Lirxae asked in surprise.

"Yeah. The new guy always goes through hell. Cleaning, teasing, taking all of the other guys' orders..." Axel just keep on going on with his list of terror.

Lirxae just brushed it off. "It can't be that bad. At least I won't have to stay with those idiots all day." Lirxae started to stomp off in frustration.

"Awww! Axie! She's gonna make me cry!" Sciallxat started to tear up in a whiny voice.

"Oh god! Please don't cry!" Axel said, a slight hint of panic.

"I'll play you a song if you don't cry!" Demyx smiled as he shook his sitar around.

"Okay!" Sciallxat said in a surprisingly happy voice. She grinned and jumped to hug Demyx.

Lirxae, who was watching the whole scene from a short distance away, just rolled her eyes. To her it seemed like she would be rolling those eyes quite often. "Jeez."

Unknown to Lirxae, the new recruit, if one of Sciallxat's tears fell, it'd explode. A few weeks ago, she'd gotten **really** mad at Xemnas and destroyed the Room of Sleep, the room that Xemnas liked the most.

Axel had gone down there for a nap a few hours after Sciallxat destroyed the room, to find her crying still.

The red-head knew then that to keep her cheerful and carefree after that.

But, another thing was that Sciallxat's hearing and sense of smell was much better than most nobodies'. Was her sense of smell just as good as Zexion's? Hell no.

Yet, Axel and Demyx were doing their very best to keep her from crying, since the girl kept destroying the inside of the prison she was locked in after Xemnas found out about the Room of Sleep.

Sciallxat's perky voice was one that could bend steel at times. Although, no one liked having to see shadows and blurs al of the time… The lime-haired girl was fine with it since she usually trained in her steam room. She'd usually call people towards her incase she'd end up in the wrong place.

The Riku Replica kept stalking her, she had a fear of giving out her DNA, and everyone had a certain scent to her. Zexion smelled like dust and paper, Vexen smelled like blood… and so forth.


	3. Chapter 2: Kitchen Mishaps

_Chapter 2: Kitchen Mishaps_

_Sciallxat reached for her apron. It seemed too long... But it was the kitchen. She didn't dare smell the apron she'd taken, since it'd be: __1) cheating and 2) everyone would know her secret... __Demyx glanced at the short duck apron, obviously torn with a pizza cutter at one point in time.. Breaking out in a small chain of laughter as he put it on. __Axel... well, he was there so that Sciallxat wouldn't forget what she was doing... And he'd taken Riku's "Kiss the Cook" apron and made it into a "Kiss the AXEL" one... Of course.. This just confused Sciallxat. since she could smell Riku in the room. __Lirxae had a pleated apron that she'd made herself in her spare time._

_But... What confused most everyone was the name "Demyx" was across the back Sciallxat's neck, courtesy of the apron._

_Now, This wasn't just any day... The girls were supposed to bake cookies in the kitchen. Demyx wanted to help... Or rather get a taste of whatever was in the fridge, but this was entertaining. The blonde had the Oreos out and had to bite his lip to stop laughing._

_Lirxae decided she'd roll the cookie dough and Sciallxat would cut the cookies out. It used to be really easy for her... Now, Sciallxat was overlapping heart cut-outs..._

_Axel had joined in with the Oreos to prevent yelling out that she was absolutely hilarious. Before he knew it, he was snickering with Demyx._

_Sciallxat didn't know what was going on... Did Lirxae make a face? Or were they laughing at her?_

_"Sci..Sciallxat... Quit overlapping the cookie-cuts!" Demyx laughed, a few tears falling down his face._

_When Demyx started to cry, the scent of ocean water became clear. "Both of youw are going to make me cry..." Sciallxat sniffled, some tears threatening to fall down her china-doll face._

_"God no! No, don't cry!" Axel said, nearly dropping the batch of burnt cookies that he'd attempted to bake with his power._

_"What's so bad about it?" Lixae asked_

_Axel quickly grabbed hold of Sciallxat's hand and ported out._

_"You want to see the damage? Go ask the Superior about the Room of Sleep." Demyx said before porting out as well._

_Lirxae glanced at the table. There were heart cut-outs, overlapping everywhere. Was that unstandable girl... blind?_

_"Dammit... I'll have to do everything all over again..."_

* * *

A/N: 

Zexi Hijack: This chap was written by Sora, but I edited some words to make Lirxie more in char...lol I should post the picture that inspired this chapter sometime.


	4. Chapter 3: A Purpose?

Author's Notes:

Hey there, this is Zexi. I wrote this chapter for seriousness and some storyline/plot development. Not as much funnies as the other chapters, but still a good chapter.

Boo hoo...I wish we could get some reviews. Please review!

_Disclaimer: Neither of us own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, but we own Lirxae and Sciallxat!_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Purpose?

Lirxae sighed as she walked down the hall. She was still doing errands for the elder members. Despite the fact that another member had joined a half-year after she had, she was still bearing "The Trials". It was now inevitable that she would be stuck doing errands for as long as she existed.

"I'm gonna get that little bugger Roxas to do some laundry for once! Agh!" she screamed in frustration.

Lirxae heard a slight chuckle behind her. She squeaked as she swiftly turned. Her face now, to her dismay, was bright red and flustered. "A-ah! Saïx!"

Saïx had cleared his throut and began to speak. "Xemnas has been wishing to speak with you. He's been waiting. I suggest you hurry."

"Sorry for yelling...I should be going..." Lirxae said nervously before she ran off down the hall.

Lirxae kept running swiftly down the halls until she ended up crashing into Sciallxat.

Lirxae got up and rubbed her head. "What the hell, Sciallxat!"

Sciallxat got up laughing. "Sorry, Lirxie."

Lirxae growled. "Jeez. Watch where you're going for once!"

Sciallxat giggled as Lirxae ran off in a rush.

---

Lirxae stood outside of the door of the room Xemnas was currently. She was trying to catch her breath after running throughout the castle for about twenty mintes now. She didn't want to make herself look like a fool to Xemnas, so she quickly swept out the wrinkles in her coat and took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Ah, there you are Lirxae." he said in his usual cool and calm voice. He had turned to face Lirxae, his face was a mix of calm and seriousness.

Lirxae stood as straight as she could, trying her hardest to refrain from making a mistake. Lirxae nodded as Xemnas continued. "It is under our best interests if you refrained from doing missions as often as the others." he said, remaining calm and collected.

"What?" Lirxae nearly yelled, but caught herself before she got out of hand.

"I know you are dissapointed, but it is neccisary. Your powers are key for completing Kingdom Hearts. We could not have you getting hurt on a mission." He continued. The two had stood silent for a few moments until the Superior had motioned his hand, sending her away.

---

By now Lirxae had been wandering the halls for well over an hour. "...What use am I if I can't do missions?" she sighed as she thought to herself. " He's only saying I'm of use...I'm really nothing to the Organization..."

She took a deep breathe and entered her room. Inside was just a small bed, a desk and a chair. All of it was white and rather plain.

She walked over to her bed and sat down. "At least I can do errands to make myself worth something..."

She fell back and rested her head on her pillow. Her eyes remained open, staring at the roof. "What's so important about me anyways..." she said aloud. " All I can do is absorb things...I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic." Lirxae gasped in shock and sat up. Someone was obviously listening to her monologing.

Vexen stood at the door. His face had a bland look to it, but it wasn't a grimaced look. "Your abilities are neccisary if the Superior says they are." he said as he walked over to the bed.

Lirxae just looked at Vexen when he talked, not responding. The room remained silent for a moment or two before Vesen subtletly broke in. "I need your help with an experiment."

Lirxae hopped of the bed and followed Vexen as they walked out of the door and made their way to Vexen's lab.


	5. Chapter 4: Conditions

**Sitting with Shadows**

**Chapter Four: _Conditions_**

**Written By: Sora**

* * *

The Memory Skyscraper was the one place Sciallxat could cry without destroying the Castle. The girl was absolutely petrified of heights when she could see, but it was far too dark outside for her sight to adjust, even a little. 

Axel rubbed the girl's back while she made various sized craters in the rooftop of the Skyscraper. Demyx watched her silver tears reach the cement and by the time the smoke cleared, the red-head's hair was messed up even more...

"C'mon Sci.. We need you to be happy for us..." the blonde said in a sad voice, "Or else we'll start worrying about you when Superior sends us out for missions..."

Sciallxat sniffled, trying to hold her nitroglycerin tears back. "Zexion and Lirxie make me cry, Larxene hurts me, Xemmie tells me useless orders.. When I'm around Sora, I smell Roxie... Saix and Vexen just scare me, Luxie cheats because I cant see the cards in go fish... Xiggie won't leave me alone unless I'm around one of you... Marlie likes throwing roses at me..." she sobbed, "You two ae the only two who are normal around me..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, on Traverse Town:**

"Callista! Are you okay?" Yuffie asked, catching a girl who was falling.

"It's fine... My sight's just a little wonkier than yesterday..." the green-haired girl said. '_But what do those dreams mean? I keep seeing her..._'

"Let's find a doctor! They'll know what's going on!" the ninja exclaimed.

The lime-haired girl nodded and held onto Yuffie's arm as she walked beside beside the other female.

* * *

**In The World That Never Was:**

Sciallxat coughed and held onto Axel's waist, the rain was freezing her usually warm body. It was only natural for her to hold onto the inferno. Soon, Sciallxat's simple cough turned into a hacking cough.

Something was wrong... Why was she getting sick?

* * *

**Back in Traverse Town:**

After an MRI, the doctors found several tumors in Callista's brain. They were all in the optical area of the brain. It was only logical since she couldn't see very well.

"Miss Shikai, you've got optical brain cancer. A few days in the hospital should allow you to decide whether or not you wish for the operation." the doctor, who had introduced himself as Dr. Jr. Gaignun, said as he motioned for Yuffie to help Callista into a provided bed.

---

"Man, I thought you'd just need a pair of bifocals and you'd be out of here!" the ninja said, sitting beside the lime-ette's bed.

"Me too... Never thought I had cancer..." she sighed, "Maybe... I'll get the operation over with... and get someone to teach me braille or something."

"Now that's the Callista I know! Let's get you out of here as fast as we can, so that we can get you to learn how to read again!"

Callista smiled at Yuffie's cheeriness. "Yeah.. I want to finish my **Artemis the Brat Prince** series." the lime-ette laughed.

"Alright, I'll let Dr. Gaignun know you're alright for an operation." Yuffie said, opening the curtain.

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave me alone during the operation." Callista said, fidgeting with the thin blanket that the hospital provided.

"I won't." the other female said as she poked Callista on the nose.

"Promise?" Callista giggled.

"I promise." Yuffie laughed, "Now, are you okay?"

* * *

**In The World That Never Was:**

"Axie... I'm cold..." she sobbed, even though she was hugging him tightly.

"Let's get inside. All this water's not good for my hair anyways..." he joked as the two boys ported her inside. To his surprise, the girl started to giggle.

"...I'm fine..." Sciallxat stated.

"What?" the two asked in unison.

* * *

**Sora's Author Notes:**

**I'm sorry it's short!**

**Sciallxat's name is pronouced "Ski-all-zat" if you were wondering...**

**Yes, I am working on a real novel in one of my notebooks... Artemis is the prince of a a country... and no one will know WHAT ELSE happens... until I publish it!**

**Haha! Here's a hint abut me, I have _very_ bigs dreams about becoming a writer!**


	6. Chapter 5: What Should Be Left Unknown

**Sitting With Shadows**

**Chapter Six: _What Should Be Left Unknown_**

**Written (Mostly) By: Sora (And Zexi too dammit! Recognize!)**

**Edited By: Sora

* * *

**

Lirxae shook her head as she entered the room. Sciallxat was hugging and squealing as he held a plush toy of an...animal of some sorts.

"You got her another one? Jeez..." she grumbled. Lirxae put all of the books in her arms onto a white table nearby. "What's so good about those heaps of stuffing?"

Sciallxat pouted and shoved the stuffed animal just inches away from her face. Its head was like a circle with long ears and a oval body with tiny limbs attached to it. It was a sky-blue colored one, with its poofy tail bright orange. To Lirxae, it was an eyesore.

"It's so cute! You can't say this face isn't adorable!" Sciallxat squealled again, pressing the plush toy against her face.

Axel smirked. "I had to buy it for her. I'd never want to keep her from her precious '_Pero-kun'_" he laughed as he spoke.

---

Sciallxat jumped up and down in front of the pedestal in the store. Her eyes were red as fire as she squealed with excitement. "Axie! Axie! I _have_ to have this one! I have almost the rest of them!"

Axel gazed into the glass, looking at the price. "8000 munny?!"

"It's soooooooooo cute! I _have_ to have it!" she pouted as she looked at the Pero doll.

"…You're shitting me…" he gaped. Axel remembered the time Demyx came back from the shoe store and his munny pouch was almost totally empty… 6000 munny boots…

"Axie, I want that one! …and that's that…" she said, her lower lip quivering.

"Alright! Just please… don't cry! Not here!" he freaked as he picked the plushie up and paid.

Sciallxat grinned and ran behind Axel, Hugging him tightly. "Thank you Axie!" she giggled.

"Take the doll before you cry…" he said, holding the bag out for her to take. The girl gladly complied and embraced the surprisingly soft, giant plushie.

---

Lirxae just nodded. "Yeah...okay, Sciallxat." She sighed and waked over to Axel, whom was now fully relaxed on the couch he was sitting on. Something about his position seemed...a little audacious.

Lirxae put her hand on her waist as she leaned down at him. "You borrowed a book from Zexion and never returned it." She let out a quiet groan of frustration. She was sick of doing the organization's chores and housework. Especailly lagging around Zexion's books and moving them back to his "library".

"I didn't borrow any of his books." Axel said with a smirk.

Lirxae gritted her teeth. _'He's up to something, that jerk.' _Lirxae just grabbed at his cloak and pulled him up, slightly. "You borrowed one of his books. Where is it, idiot?"

He just grinned. "I don't know, maybe I left it outside of Larxene's room? I don't know..."

Lirxae let go of his cloak and gritted her teeth even harder. "You moron! You're the biggest idiot I've ever met!" She shreaked and stormed towads the table to grab the books.

Sciallxat's lip trembled as she squeezed Pero close to her. "Axie's not an idiot..." she whined, starting to cry. The faces of both Axel and Lirxae turned to a shocked horror.

"The coffee table!" Lirxae cried out as a proportion of the furniture was transformed to large craters.

"Sciallxat! Please don't cry!" Axel pleaded, "I promise you can sleep in my bed tonight, you can even bring Pero-kun…"

---

"What are you saying to her?" Lirxae let out a harsh whisper.

"Anything to get to stop crying…" he whispered back.

"Just don't let her destroy Zexion's novels…"

---

The girl discarded to Pero to her right hand. "But… You lied last time… I can't trust you…" she sobbed, letting the explosives hit the ground.

"Good one.." Lirxae rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Sciallxat, I promise that it's not a lie this time… Now dry your tears and I'll take you to my bedroom.." Axel said, holding his hand out for the girl to take. Sciallxat took hold of Axel's hand and wiped her face dry with a sleeve.

---

Once Axel reached the door, he gave the short girl a wink and opened it. "This is my room." He said blandly.

Sciallxat grinned as she saw the Pyro's bedroom again, taking in the scent that was Axel, which covered everything in the room… She walked in and heard the door close. It was all set…

The fireplace, the bed, everything…

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, placing his hands gently on her hips as the girl complied by pulling Axel to the bed…

It was worth being a blind girls' eyes… Especially if he was her long-time lover from when she'd first joined the Organization of spite, to see who she was. Now she was having sexual affairs while others were working…

Sciallxat unzipped Axel's cloak and began to play with the hem of the red-head's pants, eventually making Axel beg for her to take them off.

She gladly slid the red-head's ebony pants off and felt his hands roaming across her chest, until she heard the short zipper being undone… Her black shorts were next…

Before anything else could possibly happen, their lips smashed against each other's, feeling the crevices of the other's mouth… Not daring to breathe, not even for a second as they fought for the dominance over the other.

Axel won, as usual, because Sciallxat let him. It wasn't as though she wanted to be seme… Receiving the pleasure was much better than it sounded…

"A-Axel.." she gasped, still trying to catch her breath, "Make sure you show me you love me… More than ever this time…"

As morning awaited the two lovers, who had been exchanging their promises to meet in the afterlife until sleep took it's toll. The dark light shimmered through Axel's window, as the two slept peacefully….

---

Lirxae nearly tripped with all the books in her hands, but managed to stop. She shuffled her arms. The books were extremely heavy. "I just need to get that last one." She said to herself. She shook slightly as she walked. Of all the places she didn't want to go near was Larxene's bedroom.

As she walked, she felt her fatigue get stronger. "Just one more book..." She mumbled, in some sort of a mantra. She dropped one of the books, almost not noticing. She turned her head and bent over to pick it up. As she bent down, she fell forwards, dropping all of the books with her.

The poor girl fell asleep with part of Zexion's book collection, extremely close to the Savage Nymph's bedroom.

---

Axel, who awoke first, kissed her collarbone, admiring the girl's sleeping face. "I wish I could look as angelic as you are now… While you dream away…" he mused as he watched her chest gently rise and fall… Before his eyes averted back to her face, where her hair was out of proportion, and her red eye could be seen if she woke up soon enough…

---

Demyx opened Axel's door, expecting him to still be asleep since he had to get his Guitar Hero back from that damned pyro!

But if he had a heart, it'd be broken since he found Axel softly stroking Sciallxat's hair and the only girl he'd ever liked… was laying on Axel's chest! …He knew something was up since the blanket covered the two, and Sciallxat's shoulders were poking out from the blanket to lie on Axel's bare chest.

"I hope you're satisfied!" he involuntarily cried out, he was too heart-broken to find the right words, but he really hoped that his shout did the trick as he grabbed the Guitar Hero and left.

…How could Sciallxat do that to him?

* * *

**Zexi hijack!** :

So, when me and Sora were being total retards one weekend we came up with Pero. The cute little plushie whom Sci-chan idolizes. He is avaliable in many colours, all cute and bright. For those who are confused with the description I wrote, here's a pic of the little bugger. Just delete the spaces when you paste the url into your url bar.

img . photobucket . com / albums / v720 / kayleighko / art / Pero . png

And we're now sporting a new 'T' rating for these stories since Sora can't keep Sci's hands off of Axel. Xd lol


	7. Chapter 6: A Single Second

**Sitting with Shadows**

**Written By: Sora**

**Chapter Seven: A Single Second**

**Disclaimer:  
****No neither Zexi or myself own KH... Or else I wouldn't be saving up for a (16 dollar) Sora Wallscroll... and a enough money for fabric so Zexi can make our ORG. XIII cosplay costumes! I HAVE THE GAMES AND CUTSCENES DAMMIT! The closest to _owning _KH is my AMVs, which still suck...

* * *

**

_Please hold me tightly, I don't care if I can breathe tonight. Forget these lungs, their jealousy are burning up, but I can't leave this all behind…  
__- Hawthorne Heights, 'Where Can I Stab Myself In the Ears'

* * *

_

Even though the box was in his hands, Demyx had no pleasure in taking his game back. He couldn't hear anything except the extremely hard and fast slapping of his feet against the marble floor.

His lungs stopped working… His eyes stung in agonizing pain… He felt numb… What else was there to lose now?

The only woman he'd ever had feeling for had betrayed him by spending the night seducing Axel of all people!

He felt some hot tears streaming down his face as he remembered that her bare, beautiful, nearly albino shoulders were peering out of the blanket… to face the warm air in the room… Her chest was laying on Axel's, which seemed to be at least three times as tanned as her paper-white skin.

Betrayal stung like a million of Larxene's thunder kunai running through in his body.

* * *

Demyx held the box close as he reached Saïx's bedroom. The door clicked and made a very soft 'swoosh' sound as the hydromanic entered the room.

His eyes, which he'd dried before entering, started to well up as he ran and embraced Saïx, abandoning the game by the door.

"Puppy…" he sniffled, just barely regaining control of his lungs again…

Saïx placed his hand on Demyx's head. "So you finally found out, haven't you, Demyx?" Demyx nodded as he cried, his head buried into Saïx's chest as he did. "Saïx...she...she..."

Saïx's face remained the solemn, calm face as he always appeared to have. "You mustn't allow yourself to be troubled by such matters. Your focus should lie on completing Kingdom Hearts, not on foolish girls."

Demyx shook his head. "She's not...she's not foolish..."

"Then why would she do such things if she wasn't?" the blunette said. Saïx pushed Demyx off of his chest, so that he would look upon his face. "Of all you could choose, why would you choose a woman such as that...when there is one whom is less deceitful much closer." He took Demyx's arms off of his own and started to walk out of the room.

"Sa-Saïx...you mean...you..?" Demyx said, his voice a mix of sorrow and nervousness.

"Yes." Saïx said as stoic and calm as ever.

The blonde sniffled and managed to mumble something inaudible before leaving the room.

* * *

Sciallxat grumbled and woke up, the scent of the ocean was starting to overpower the smell of ashes she was inhaling all night.

Well, it was impossible for Demyx to find out about everything… for the past year and a half she'd been with Axel…

She honestly felt sorry for him, but didn't know how to make up for it… For almost two years of sneaking around with the pyro that stole her… well, you get the picture…

With Axel, she felt more of a lust… But with Demyx, she was nervous… Partially because she'd thought he and Saïx were still an item…

'Gawd… Why am I thinking about Demie this early in the morning?' she thought, shutting her left eye, her red eye, which seemed to threaten the room, since that eye was filling up with tears.

Her thoughts were disconnected as she heard "Are you alright?"

She had no problem answering that question before… but she was too troubled to even answer.

"I'm going to check on Demie…" she finally said, getting her cloak and shorts.

"Don't you care about me?"

"I… don't really know… I just know that Demie was crying… and still is…" Sciallxat said, zipping the cloak up again.

Axel sat up in the bed, surprised that he was being discarded like this… "What are you going to do without me?" sounding as infuriated as the fire in his veins.

"You won't miss me… I was only a pawn… And I always will be…" she said, pulling on her shorts, doing up the zipper and such, before leaving her boots, which had been discarded somewhere, alone. She'd probably ask Demyx to find them, since her sight was getting worse.

The girl walked barefoot out of Axel's bedroom and around the castle, keeping her eyes closed, since she had no use for them anymore.

* * *

Some ran into her, and within ten seconds, she could smell the ocean.

"Demie! Wait!" she cried out, sounding desperate to apologize to him.

The blonde stopped running… He stopped everything he did.

After about five minutes of reaching around, she'd found his cloak. "I really, really want to make it up to you… Name it and it shall be so… I'll even jump off of the Memory Skyscraper in the rain if that's what you desire…"

Demyx, whose back was facing the girl, found quite a few possibilities to choose from. His mind raced with possibilities for payback... but he chose something completely different.

"Just… stay away from Axel… Alright?" he asked.

"What do you mean? It's over between me and him.."

"Then… Just…" It was hard to get the words out, Demyx found that out involuntarily. The blonde finally gave up and forced the words out of his frozen throat. "Dammit Sciallxat! I want you to be mine and mine alone!"

It all came out in a single second… When Demyx felt courageous for once.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

**AWESOME! I have a cliffhanger… AT LAST!**

**It was WAY overdue for mental conflict… and Yay! I wrote an emotional chapter!**

**Erm.. If you can't tell, I was completely depressed when I wrote most of this chapter… I lost it for about two weeks and opened Word… and recovered it! I'm SO, SO happy! Can't you see my grin: D**

**I know what it's time for! A Valentine's day challenge for Sciallxat! ((-claps hands-))**

**I'm in a V-day mood, and might add it as an OOS chapter… Since it might feature Lirxae and Sciallxat's somebodies…**


	8. Chapter 7: Errands and Mishaps

**Author's Notes: **Zexi here. Lately me and Sora have been writing chapters by ourselves, so this one was written solely by me. This chapter really doesn't have a point storyline-wise, it's just here to 1) Make you wait longer for Sora's next drama-filled chap (lol) and 2) Make you laugh and calm you down from being so depressed from Sora's writing! ...yeah, she's getting me really sad. I've actually shed a tear for Demyx and Sci. Not Axel. He get's no sympathy! lol I'm so mean...

_Disclaimer: Neither of us own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, but we own Lirxae and Sciallxat!_

* * *

Chapter 7: Errands and Mishaps

Lirxae's eyes fluttered open as she awoke. "The books!" She screamed as she sat up.

"I already got them." She heard a male voice behind her. "...Zexion?" she asked and turned to see the man, in his usual mood.

Lirxae looked around the room and noticed she was no longer in the 3rd level's hallway, but on a couch in one of the basement rooms. She sat up and twisted around to see the man standing behind her.

"You forgot one book." He said with his arms crossed, his face displaying his usual "mood".

Lirxae lowered her head swiftly. "I-I'm sorry. I'll go get it." She said and hopped off the couch and walked to the door.

"You better hurry!" Zexion growled. Lirxae turned her head back at the sound of his voice, and started to run, afraid of getting him even more mad.

----

Lirxae rushed up the stupid stairs, trying to near closer to Larxene's room. "It has to be in there. I'm gonna get it from her somehow." Lirxaes legs started to hurt as she got up to the second floor.

Lirxae started to slow her walking, trying to decrease the pain in her legs. She get to Larxene's room and took a deep breath. She hoped in some way Larxene would be out for this moment.

Lirxae mentally crossed her fingers and openned the door. Thankfully to her benefit, Larxene was out of the room. Lirxae rushed around the room, careful not to move anything out of place. "Here it is..." she muttered to herself. "The Mark-is de Sad...?" she asked herself.

"It's called "Marquis de Sade", hun." Larxene grinned. "And why the hell are you in my room, brat?"

"Huh?" Lirxae gasped and got up from where she was kneeling. "Oh, I'm sorry, superior. Zexion just wanted..." she went on, her voice trailing to but a whisper.

"You're gonna pay for going through my stuff like that, worm." Larxene's face was now a canvas perfectly displaying her sadistic rage.

"I'm sorry!" Lirxae said, sounding quite unnaturally innocent.She crouched down, hugging the book, expecting some sort of whack to the head.

Instead, she got an arm grabbing her shoulder. "You're going to do me a little favor..."

---

Lirxae walked up the steps for the second time this day, except this time it was to a higher floor than before. She'd already given Zexion his book back, and recieved the expected yelling from Zexion. She sighed. "I hate being the lowest rank. GAH!" she yelled, her voice echoing in the stairwell. She stopped on one of the floors after some walking. It looked exactly like every other floor, except this one...smelled like flowers.

Lirxae fumed in anger as she walked down the hall. She stopped after a few moments, examining the door. "Is this the right one?" she asked herself. "It better be, jeez."

She knocked on the door politely, making sure to prevent the same mistake she had done earlier. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing the pink haired man whom this room belonged too.

"Oh? Lirxae." He said, bending down slightly, to be able to talk to her.

"Larxene says...she...wants her..." Lirxae turned, not wanting to see Marluxia's face. "Her heels...back..."

Lirxae bit her lip, and turned her head back to face Marluxia, his face now displaying his anger.

---

Lirxae rubbed her freshly-bruissed head as she fell back onto her bed. "Ouch...this is a pain..." she grumbled to herself as she closed her eyes. "I wonder if I'll get those stupid dreams again..." she murmured to herself as she closed her eyes and shoved her blanket over her head.

---

A woman stood atop the edge of a ship, her chestnut hair flowing in the wind. She smirked at the sight of an ocean sunset. She closed her eyes and stepped down from the railing and walked along deck. "What the 'ell are ya all doing sitting 'round?" she yelled, laughing as she did. "Get yer butts in gear!"

* * *

End of Chapter Notes:

And for the record, Mar-Mar isn't gay, and that is why he hit Lirxae. Larxene wanted to piss him off and punish Lirxae, so two birds with one stone...

coughcough I wonder who the lady with the accent is...hmm... coughhack


	9. Chapter 8: For All It's Worth

**Sitting With Shadows**

**Chapter Eight: For All It's Worth  
**

**(Chapter) Written By: Sora**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts, but our fan characters are ours...**

**Note: January 27th, 2008. That was our last update. I'm making sure we don't make THAT mistake again! Also, as a one-year hiatus bonus, I'll be doing a timeskip.  
**

* * *

Axel had nothing to do with Sciallxat anymore, as she was crying more often and Roxas was making fun of him for sticking around the frail girl. Though, it was the day that he and Sciallxat met two years ago. As a gift for just this day, Axel found himself wandering Radiant Garden... Looking at a rather familiar plush. '_Pero-kun,' _he though as he looked at the description on this strange Pero-kun that had a blue body, red eyes and a green tail. A young clerk described this Pero-kun as very limited-edition.

It was strange... The last time, the girl threatened to cry over the latest Pero-kun. Anyone with common sense didn't enter Sciallxat's bedroom anymore. There was Pero-kun everywhere. Demyx had to beg the Superior to let him put up more shelves, now, the Pero-kun invasion was starting to force their way on the floor as she had no more shelf space. Axel remembered the time he had to get that Pero-kun bed, and she was happy for months, until Demyx found out about their little affair.

Though, what saddened Axel was that Sciallxat never opened her eyes anymore. The last time he spoke to her about her sight, she just said "I don't need them. It's a waste of time to open my eyes." Though, she claimed she could feel color. White felt like toothpaste, while black felt soft, like silk. Those were the two he remembered, though he knew she went into great detail about each color.

With the giant, over-priced plushie in hand, Axel returned to the Castle, to find Demyx on the couch, reading some stupid book about the ocean out loud to a smiling Sciallxat, laying in his lap. "Demyx," Axel said, as Demyx looked up. "Think fast." he added as he tossed the giant Pero-kun at the hydromaniac.

"Thank you." the soprano voice that was Sciallxat, smiled, as she embraced the plushie. "It smells nice. Like Christmas."

"Well, it's the day we met, so I thought Id give you something." Axel said as he walked away.

"He seemed less sour then usual.." Demyx mused. "Maybe it's the fct that he liked you is enough to keep him going."

"Naah, he's totally after Roxie. Can't you feel it when Axie's around him?"

"Feel?" Demyx asked, thoroughly confused.

"It's like seeing, but you can see it through your heart." she explained, "He's not after me anymore, though I still feel as though he's holding a grudge against me from that time."

"Ah, I see."

"Demyx?" she asked, very slightly opening her eyes.

Demyx looked down at the girl, whose mis-matched eyes stared at. "Yes?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to have those dreams anymore." she asked, slightly unnerved.

"Sleep? As in, like Axel? Or.." Demyx asked, nervously.

"Pajamas. I need someone to be close to me..." Sciallxat quietly said, gripping Demyx's sleeve after grasping air a few times.

"Alright, anything that won't make you cry." Demyx smiled, pulling Sciallxat up to sit with him, hugging her.

* * *

That night, Sciallxat wore her torn up Teddy gown, which frayed at her mid-thighs. Though, Demyx suggested that they didn't hold the slumber party in her room, as Pero-kun would be very distracting and it would be hard to sleep with thouands Pero-kun watching you. He wondered if she could of done this sort of thing when she _could_ see.

But, none of that mattered now. The girl was lightly pressing her hands against one of the many aquariums he had in his room. Demyx liked to keep fish that came directly from the ocean, and he had the nerve to get a ton of algea-eaters from the regular pet shop.

"Demie, what's in this one?" she asked, eyelids twitching as she had forgetten about the fact that she couldn't open her eyes again for the day.

"That's a school of clownfish." he explained.

"Oh, orange. The color of some of the Pero-kun... You told me about those before. They sound pretty." she calmly said, fingertips delicately pressing against the glass.

"Some come in red too..." he said, "But orange is a good description.

"Thank you."

"Let's get some sleep, you look like you need it."

Sciallxat turned around, holding her hand out. "A little help?" she smiled, as Demyx grabbed her hand, leading her to the bed he was going to share with her.

The girl was asleep as soon as she hit the sheets. She was exhausted lately, so it was best that she got lots of rest.

"Good night Sci-chan," Demyx said, laying on his half, freezing up when the girl curled up against him, her head on his chest. One would think she was heavy, with the lack of exersise she had since her sight disapeared, but she was so incredibly light.

* * *

_"Yuffie, this is it... the day I get the operation." a woman, who was fiddling with a telephone._

_"Don't worry, if they won't let me in for the operation, I'll just break in." the ninja joked._

_"I hope they do."_

_"Hey, did that green out-grow yet?"_

_"Yeah, that's the last time I trust myself to dye my hair with a Sharpie." the woman laughed, twirling her knotted, medium-length platinum blond hair._

_"I hope so. That doctor was freaking out when he saw traces of Sharpie in your hair." Yuffie laughed, "When this is over, let's do it again."_

_The woman shook her head. "I won't be able to see... remember? And over time, I'll lose my memory of color."_

_"True..."_

_The blonde stopped for a second, before taking in a gasp._

_"What's wrong?!"_

_"She's.. beautiful." the blonde said, almost dropping the phone on the cement._

_"That's my Callie. She can spot a pretty woman a mile away."_

_A young boy, who didn't look a day older than 14, stepped off the boat, running over to the direction to the hospital._

_"Excuse me, where are you heading?" the blonde asked, jumping as the boy turned to face her. _

_"To see an old friend. Is there an business you wish to assoiate with us?" he replied._

_"Can I ask who that woman is?" the girl asked, jerking her head in the direction of the boat._

_"Ask yourself. Though she's not that friendly from what I hear..." the boy said as he took off to meet his friend.

* * *

_Sciallxat woke up in cold sweat. "Why? Why am I still dreaming about her?" she whispered, having a strong feeling Demyx was asleep by now, with his calm breathing. "I'll go back to sleep.. maybe I'll stop by morning."

Sciallxat pulled Demyx's arm over her lower back, to provide a little comfort. She then fell asleep again as her body relaxed from the light embrace.

* * *

_The blonde, who had the phone on still, collapsed._

_"Oy! Ya lazy bastards, help the lil' lady up!" the lady who was on the boat a moment ago._

_"Yes Capatain!" a couple of pirates said, as they rushed off, helping the blond up. _

_"You okay?"_

_"Yes, though, my head hurts.. What time is it?"_

_"Got no needfor a watch. But I'd reckon it's a little past one."_

_"My operation... I can't move. Can you help me?"_

_"As long as you pay us in full for helping you."_

_"That sounds fair..."

* * *

_**Sora's Author Notes:**

**Damn, I can't believe myself, waiting one whole year for a review.. ONE review. Is that to much to ask for? It gives us Authors self-confidence in what we write and HOW we write..**

**Okay, Thank you readers, I'm sure we've hit over one thousand... But NOT ONE REVIEW.**

**Sorry guys, but we might not continue this if we dont a single review.  
**


End file.
